1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a clutch/brake unit for an accumulating conveyor for driving and for braking at least one roller which is provided for transporting a unit load on a roller path of the accumulating conveyor by means of an endless traction mechanism, wherein the clutch/brake unit is driven continuously during operation via an endless drive traction mechanism on a driving roller and is configured, in an engaged operating state, for transmitting the rotational movement of the driving roller about an axis to a driven roller and, in a braking operating state, for slowing down the driven roller on a housing of the clutch/brake unit, the driven roller being connected to the roller via the endless traction mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
The document EP 1 314 663 A1 discloses such a clutch/brake unit in which both the first actuating means and the second actuating means are formed by an electrically operable clutch operating magnet. A transmission disk and the driven roller are connected to the axis of the clutch/brake unit in a torque-proof manner. The driving roller is rotatably supported by four ball bearings both toward the axis and toward the housing and is arranged between the transmission disk and the driven roller. In the braking operating state, a brake lining spring-mounted to the transmission disk is attracted toward a brake disk of the housing by one of the clutch operating magnets, whereby the brake lining slows down the transmission disk and, along with it, the driven roller. In the engaged operating state, a clutch lining spring-mounted to the transmission disk is attracted toward a clutch disk of the driving roller by the other clutch operating magnet, whereby the transmission disk and, along with it, the driven roller are driven by the driving roller. By the torque-proof connection of the transmission disk to the driven roller, the driven roller is, in each case, slowed down with the transmission disk or is taken along by the driving roller.
The known clutch/brake unit has the disadvantage that it is expensive and complex to manufacture due to its large number of individual parts. The spring-loaded mounting of the brake lining and of the clutch lining is subject to aging during extended service lives, for which reason slipping brakes and clutches and, as a result, failures of the clutch/brake unit have occurred due to a decreasing elastic force.